


Bets

by clarkjoekent



Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nipple Piercings, Pls this came to me in a dream, Shikaku Week 2020, i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Inoichi bet Shikaku that he couldn't get a piercing without crying. Shikaku took the bet easily, pissing Inoichi off more, prompting the Worst Bet the trio has ever done. In Choza's defense, he just wanted them to stop fighting.Shikaku Week 2020 Day 1 - Prompt: Childhood.
Series: Shikaku Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Shikaku Week 2020, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the days where Shikaku's generation were teenagers. I keep forgetting Kushina and Minato was in Shikaku's gen. Anyway Day 1 of my favorite week of the year. So far.

"You won't do it." Inoichi baited Shikaku at any chance he got. Usually it was stupid dares like climbing the tallest tree in Konoha with no chakra, or climb the mountain side with one hand tied behind his back. Shikaku does them all without breaking a sweat and it infuriates the Yamanaka each time.

"When have I ever turned down a bet? As long as you are paying, I'll do it." Shikaku lit a cigarette and shrugged. At 16 years old the trio should know better than to start fights in the middle of the street. Didn't stop Inoichi from pushing his friend in a fit of rage.

It also certainly didn't stop the newly appointed Jonin from paying the gesture back by tripping Inoichi and having him fall in a puddle.

"Guys stop. This little arguing can get tiring." Choza helped Inoichi up and glared at Shikaku.

"He started it."

"You didn't have to push him into water." Choza rolled his eyes. Sick of the fighting.

"Tch whatever. Are we doing this or not?" Shikaku snuffed his cigarette out. Ready to get this over with. Unlike Inoichi and Choza, Shikaku has no parents to scare with this particular bet. His actions are full of reckless abandon. It was a phase that he knew he was spiralling through, having just lost his sensei Sakumo, and not being able to process his parent’s death just a year before. His life was full of intense compounded grief and sheer spite.The Nara Council knew better than to voice their opinions about it. Instead they remained quiet waiting for this phase to end. 

The team walked to the place Inoichi mentioned and stepped inside the small dark building.

The Katana was a tattoo and piercing parlor strictly for shinobi, the building seated in the Crime District. A district the Hokage turned a blind eye to, due to the amount of underground money he was given for his silence. The artists used chakra and unique metals in their craft that set them apart from the civilian parlors. The trio got their shinobi cards out, for proof of age and status. In Konoha any shinobi can get a tattoo at 15, and a piercing at 13. ANBU tattoos were done in the basement, for any age with the Hokage's signature.

"Alright who is getting what done?" The gnarly looking retired shinobi grunted as he sat on his perch at the receptionists desk.

"I'm getting two piercings." Shikaku smiled, just as sweet as the mood in the room. Inoichi was indignant, standing close behind his friend. Not for protection - the shinobi in the building were all retired but known for being no nonsense and slightly drunk - but as a reminder of Shikaku and the bet.

"Where?" The shinobi behind the counter took a form out and began writing things down.

"My nipples." Shikaku almost laughed when the man looked at him with disapproval. Every single shinobi in Konoha knew Shikaku was the Nara Clan head, and here he was, in the worst part of the village getting a ridiculous piercing.

"Sure thing Nara. Ryuk will take care of you." The man put a consent form in front of Shikaku who signed it without looking and passed it back. The shinobi pointed to a room with Ryuk’s name on the door. Shikaku walked in first, Choza was far away from the front desk and was shoved into the private piercing room by Inoichi.

"This is stupid, Inoichi take it back." The only thing Choza hated more than his friends fighting, was needles.

"Chill out Cho’ it's gonna be quick." Shikaku took his pelt and chain mail shirt off revealing his bare chest to a shockingly even more terrifying shinobi in charge of the procedure. Ryuk had more scars on his face than Shikaku. Inoichi fidgeted next to the Nara.

"Alright lay back." The man pointed to the leather seat next to him. Shikaku watched his friend's faces as he did what he was told. Choza looked pale and Inoichi's face revealed that he might have regrets about egging Shikaku on.

The Nara didn't care. He had a very high pain tolerance, thanks to the months of being tortured by an enemy nin in a skirmish between Konoha and a small land near Suna. 

He might also have been wanting an excuse to get this done and Inoichi gave it to him.

The alcohol wipe Ryuk used to disinfect his nipples was ice cold. Shikaku couldn't help the shiver that ran through him.

"Once I put the needle in there's no going back." Ryuk mistook the shiver for fear.

"Go for it." Shikaku relaxed, his smile was less of a sneer, more of a comfort for the man who is about to shove a needle in a sensitive part on his chest. Ryuk nodded and pulled the needle out. He prepped everything he needed and moved to do the first piercing.

"Shikaku." Choza gulped, slightly hidden behind Inoichi.

"It's okay Cho’. Inoichi thinks I can handle it so I'm gonna do it." Shikaku reassured his friend, while sliding a jab into his best friend.

"Take a deep breath." Ryuk offered the instructions as his only warning before piercing through the raised pink nub. Choza watched in terror and abruptly passed out.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shikaku snickered, Inoichi shook Choza awake.

"Yeah he's fine."

"I'm not watching the other one." Choza was pale and clammy. Surprised he even lasted that long to see the first piercing.

The last piercing hurt Shikaku a little bit more than the first, but it wasn't too bad. It just felt like an ear piercing done in cartilage, which Shikaku had 4 of. Once it was done and Ryuk had given Shikaku the care instructions, the trio walked out of the room and Inoichi paid the 200 ryo.

Shikaku didn't bother putting his pelt or undershirt on, wanting to show off his new silver studs to his other friends.

Tsume just laughed at him while Shibi and Minato looked on disapprovingly.

"You bet that he couldn't do it?" Hiashi couldn't grasp the bet. When repeated like that, it did seem a little ridiculous that this was the bet of choice. It was only brought up because Shikaku reminded Inoichi that the Yamanaka cried when he got the signature Inoshikacho piercings when they became Genin. 

"I hate needles." Choza shook his head, still eyeing the silver bars Shikaku chose for the piercing.

"We know." Shikaku patted his friend on the back absentmindedly, his brain already thinking about payback.

Inoichi was terrified.


End file.
